encontrando a mi angel
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: sasuke es uno de los empresarios mas ricos de konohan pero también el mas infeliz que pasa cuando conose a una joven que cambiara su vida totalmente pero la cosa es que pasa si esta joven es una prostituta ? mal summary cap  2 ¡pasa y jusga tu mismo
1. Chapter 1

Encontrando a mi angel

Hola lindos lectores ejem bueno aquí les traigo un loca idea que se me ocurrió después de ver la película mujer bonita me encanta esa película y bueno se me ocurrió un trama parecido el inicio principalmente pero con los personajes de naruto por que no y lo sorprendente es que la pareja no será Sasuke y oc nooo será un sasuhina por qué ? simple una me dio la gana ˆˆy 2 esta parejita me ha llamado mucho la atención y me ha cautivado de verdad mi corazoncito se enamoró de esta parejita aunque viendo cómo va naruto pues mi ilusión de un romance se a desvanecido y solo veo sangre es masashi sempai se ha vuelto muy dramático y sádico nooooo mas con Sasuke (kaila: te sales del tema) aa si perdón bueno en fin para no alargarles espero que les guste como dije esto será un sashina y no no odio a sakura de pero es tabes no estar con Sasuke si no con Naru pero eso lo verán más adelante jitomatasos y golpes amenazas… bueno amenazas no jeje serán recibidos

(Kaila: y que pasa con tu otros fic inconclusos ya los votaste)

Calma a eso voy bueno sobre luna y oscuridad seré sincera me avía olvidado completamente de ese fic lo deje de escribí porque era cuando mi difunta computadora falleció y todo los capítulos y archivos en ella se perdieron y pues la verdad ya no le di continuación si se percataron y a la fecha he olvidado la trama completa así que la estoy rescribiendo así que será lo mismo pero he cambiado algunas cosas así que luna y oscuridad empezara desde cero y tendrá conti lo prometo subiré los siguientes capítulos en el próximo fin de semana que será el sábado 13 de marzo si puedo serán dos capítulos lo prometo y gracias por los review

Y mi aventura en el mundo de naruto ya tengo el siguiente capítulo disculpen tenía un bloqueo de escritor mi musa se fue Uu y aparte mucho trabajo y problemas demasiados pero volví este tendrá actualización el viernes 12 de marzo y espero que les guste porque al parecer el ultimo capitulo no llamo la atención pues no recibí ningún review latina pero así las cosas

(Kaila: esto se alargó mucho los lectores deberán querer ver el capítulo ya)

Ya voy bueno espero me disculpen y prometo tener más continuación y cuidado con mis fanfic ok y que les guste este nuevo fic llamado encontrando a mi ángel bueno termine y me retiro gracias por leer

Atte. Kaila maya


	2. Chapter 2

**Encontrando a mi ángel**

**Diana: hola amigos lo prometido aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia ojala les guste como dije este es mi primer sasuhina **

**Hinata: gracias... por incluirme en este fic ˆˆ**

**Diana: no de que hay eres tan linda **

**Sasuke: como sea empieza ya **

**Diana: cállate que sé muy bien que te gusta mi idea más porque estarás con hina**

**Sasuke: (rojito) eso es mentira sabes que me voy**

**Diana: a no tú no te vas **

**Lo empieza a perseguir**

**Hinata: naruto no le pertenece a diana san solo a masashi kishimoto y tv Tokio**

**Diana: los odio tv Tokio**

**Sasuke: empieza yaaaa ¡**

**Diana : aaa Sasuke si continuas así te volveré gay a se me olvidaba abra occ de parte de algunos personajes en especial Hinata será muy occ jajá XD**

**Hinata: O.O**

**Diana: solo leve solo serás más atrevida eso es todo**

**Sasuke: empieza de una buena ves tontas**

**Diana: se acabó preparate para tener una dosis narusasu (con devede cuerda y silla en mano )**

**Sasuke: O´o**

**Hinata : mejor empezamos con la historia**

**Capítulo 1: mi vida y encuentros**

Todo mundo tiene un sueño o afición y creo que cualquier persona desearía pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas de Japón o mejor aún ser el heredero , bueno eso creen que sentía el hijo menor de la familia uchiha los empresarios más exitosos de Japón así es Sasuke uchiha el heredero de esta familia el soltero más codiciado deseado por las chicas más sensuales asquerosamente millonario y exitoso quien no desearía esa vida … pues él no la desea la aborrecía bueno eso pensaba hasta que la conoció a esa chica que cambio su vida o como él dice su pequeño ángel y por qué no conozcan esta historia de principio a fin pero para ello empecemos con nuestro ángel

Y así comienza la historia de sus vidas

Hinata pov

Hola mi nombre es Hinata mi vida…. que les diré de mi vida pues mi familia llego a ser una de las poderosas pero después de la muerte de mi madre mi padre callo en una depresión horrible que trajo como consecuencia la quiebra y finalmente la muerte yo me tuve que hacer cargo de mi hermana y nuestro tío se quedó a tutela pero ese maldito se aprovechó de mi y me vendió como lo han escuchado a una mujer que prostituía mujeres su nombré es Loren

Así es mi linda y maravillosas vida siendo una puta como dicen, mi hermana huyo de la casa de mi tío y me busco, gracias al cielo Loren no la vio si no estaría en mi situación por cierto ella se llama hanabi siempre fue un prodigio pero ahora en esta situación .. La convencí de volver a estudiar y con el dinero que conseguía de mi "trabajo "bueno mantenerla ella no podía arruinar su vida sea como sea tenía que sacarla adelante se podría decir que por ella ago. Esto y me mantengo viva y mi amiga sakura ella es mi compañera hubo un tiempo que yo no podía hacer esto y ella me daba parte de sus ganancias para que no lo asiera de verdad si ella no hubiera sobrevivido un tiempo que logre huir de este trabajo ya que avía encontrado un trabajo pero cuando hanabi paso a secundaria los gastos aumentaron y Loren me encontró y por no ser mm ... más fuerte no tuve otro remedio que regresar y ahora aquí estoy en un baño público retocándome me he puesto mi peluca rubia pintado mis labios rojos y puesto pupilentes azules ya que disque Loren mi apariencia no es suficiente llamativa .. Salgo para encontrarme a sakura esta ves estaremos en su zona y es de las mejores pues aquí pasan los más ricos como dice la carnada gorda

Sakura-hina estas lista

Hinata-eso creo sakura chan... (Cabizbaja)

Sakura- no me lo tomes a mal pero realmente lamento volverte a ver aquí

Hinata- no te preocupes yo también lo lamento

Sakura (voltea a ver a otras chicas) oigan ustedes zorras que creen que hacen esta es mi zona así que largo

Chica1_ quien te crees tú

Chica2- si quien eres para corrernos

Sakura- quien soy la persona que te romperá la cara si no te apartas de mi vista ahora (ajustándose sus guantes)

Chica-so… lo era una broma nosotras nos vamos

Sakura- mff que se creen esas novatas pero valla susto que les he pegado (empieza a reír)

De verdad admiro a sakura chan ella es tan fuerte tan linda tan superior abecés desearía tener su fortaleza yo tengo mi carácter pero no lo suficiente soy pacifista no me gusta pelear soy tímida y sumisa y claro muy insegura y aborrezco eso lo único que he logrado es dejar de tartamudear y bajar unos grados mi nivel de timidez pero de ahí seguía siendo la misma de verdad admiro a sakura chan

Sakura- mira hina una estrella fugaz (decía señalando al cielo) es muy extraño que se logren ver desde aquí pide un deseo

Hinata- hi

_**Deseo ser libre y que mi vida cambie **_

_**O,PO.O.O...oO.o..oO;:o.o:po;O,o.o,lo.o,o.o,o.o,..o.o:OooooLOL**_

**EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHAN**

Se estaba realizando una fiesta en uno de los hoteles más lujosos era nada más ni menos que la fiesta de cumpleaños de más rico y poderoso empresario de todo Japón Sasuke uchiha pero las cosas no eran miel de hojuela bueno no para a el almenos ..

**Pov Sasuke**

Genial esto no podía ser mejor primero mi lindo padre me manda a trabajar a la empresa y ahora le dio la gana de armarme una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que más que fiesta parecía junta de trabajo se encontraban los empresarios más ricos de todo Japón y mi padre presumiéndome como su futuro heredero o trofeo eso no me molesta pues he luchado para ganar este puesto aunque me ayudo que Itachi decidiera hacer otra cosa y decir no a la presidencia de uchiha corp. ja quien lo diría a papa casi le da un infarto y mi madre maravillada pero a eso si después de eso me tomaron como su has bajo la manga y yo sin otro remedio aa esto es una porquería

Itachi- hermanito mejor vete acostumbrando a esto papa te va traer como su pequeño trofeo

Sasuke- tú cállate

Así es odio esto de verdad desearía no ser rico me levante y me dirigí al balcón me sorprendí esta noche era muy estrellada

Sasuke- uhh una estrella fugaz hace tiempo que no veía una

_**Deseo ser libre y que mi vida de un giro de 180 grados para bien obviamente**_

(¨Así es dos vidas unidas por un deseo ¨)

¿?-Sasuke psss Sasuke

Sasuke- uhh pero que *asomándose* dobe

Naruto- hola teme veo que te diviertes

Sasuke- ni te lo imaginas _**nótese el sarcasmo**_

Naruto – ey ven te enseñare que es una verdadera fiesta

_**Veamos me voy con naruto que sería lo mismo a desastre o me quedo a la fiesta a presentarme y….**_

_**¿?-**_SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUU¡

_**DEMONIOS las hijas del embajador yo me retiro**_

_*****_saltando del balcón*

Sasuke- te escucho

Naruto – eso es veamos eh y mis llaves… Auch¡

Ehh una llaves de donde mire a riba y vi a Itachi baya esto es nuevo pero malo le deberé un favor rayos

Sasuke- vámonos dobles

Naruto –espera Sasuke oye teme *sobándose aun la cabeza

Itachi-diviértete hermanito ahora si chicas en que estábamos *entrando a la sala*

**O,O;oOchuuu cuhuuuchuuu .:..,...chuuuuuuuuuuuuomoooomo**

**Unas horas más tarde en la ciudad**

Pov sasuke

Después de todo venir con naruto no fue tan mala idea , bueno eso creí hasta que salimos de aquel bar …

Hip … teme por que la hip. Vida esta ijusta ¡ yo que e echoo para hip que me trate así - decía un naruto totalmente ebrio

Lo que digas naruto ahora dame las llaves del porche-le decía molesto pues lo tenia que cargar casi , pues apenas y se mantenía en equilibrio

Neee.. Mi porchd yo hip… espera guaaa

Demonios naruto ¡

El entupido casi me vomita encima, bueno después de batallar con el idiota logre subirlo al porche y tomar las llaves empezamos a conducir naruto se quedo totalmente dormido y… había otro problema yo era nuevo en la ciudad , osease no conozco nada que es igual a estar perdido, genial sabia que estando junto al dobe era igual a estar en problemas

**O,O;oOchuuu cuhuuuchuuu .:..,...chuuuuuuuuuuuuomoooomo**

**Mientras tanto**

**Pov sakura**

No había mucha clientela esta noche por un lado agradecía no atender a esos puercos pero que otra opción tenia era eso o morir de abre, de verdad odiaba a Loren esa bruja ,ella rascándose la barriga y nosotras matándonos pero algún día saldré de esto, pero bueno hinata esta peor que yo ella realmente no pertenece aquí si esta aquí es por su hermanita de verdad me gustaría ayudarle si pudiera le daría mi dinero pero ambas sabemos que no es suficiente la miro y veo que tiene esa cara triste ya se la intentare animar

Oye hina(dándole un golpecito)

Que paso sakura chan

Te propongo un trato

Dime sakura san

Vamos a juntar dinero y cuando sea lo suficiente nos largamos de este negocio que te párese

Sakura san .. Tu sabes que eso es.. **- la calle antes de que acabara de hablar**

No digas ni lo pienses me oíste en esta vida nada es imposible

Ella solo sonrío definitivamente mi meta será salir de este negocio junto con hinata, en eso volteo y cual es mi sorpresa un pez gordo a las doce en punto era un porch dios debe ser alguien de mucho dinero

Oye hina ponte lista que viene un pez gordo

Noto como ella tiembla y se acomoda un poco esa molesta peluca le doy una palmadita para que se tranquilice , volteo y me doy cuneta que el porch se detiene un poco delante de donde estabamos le digo a hinata que nos acerquemos y así lo asemos

Nos acercábamos a aquel porch cuando vi. al conductor me quede sorprendida lo manejaba un joven que por cierto era muy apuesto y venia acompañado por una amigo hinata no decía nada así que decidí actuar

Oye guapo no quieres compañía-dije en forma seductora pero este me miro con odio me y recorrió un escalofrío horrendo

No solo necesito ayuda sabes donde queda el hotel Jefferson

No supe que decir había escuchado de el pero no sabia la dirección en eso hinata hablo

Yo se esta a unas calles de aquí

Bien entonces sube dijo el chico de forma fría luego me volvió a mirar y dijo

Tu también necesito que me ayudes

Yo solo asentí

Lo ayude a acomodar a su amigo en la parte de atrás y hinata se sento con el adelante para ir indicándole a donde ir

_**Que aremos estos tipos se ven que no quieres nuestro servisio pero ay que sacar probecho**_

Oye guapo te va costar caro- atine a decir

Cuanto - el respondió fríamente

40 dólares la hora- dije pues este tipo era de dinero ay que exprimir lo que pueda

El solo levanto la ceja -son muy caras - fue lo unico que dijo

Entonces que nos vas a pagar o no si no nos bajamos aquí mismo

El se bufo pero acepto genial había caído mire a Hinata pero la veía extraña después de muchas vueltas llegamos al hotel

Lo ayude a bajar a su amigo y me propuso una tentadora oferta

Oye pelirosada cuanto cobras si te pido que cuides a mi amigo

Mmm te cobrare 50 dólares la hora

Deacuerdo

Yo no me la creo pero en eso me volteo y veo a Hinata

Espera y mi amiga que ¡ no era justo no dejaría sola a hinata

El volteo y

Tu me acompañas y veremos

Hinata asintió y así entramos a ese lujoso hotel toda la gente te veía de dinero la verdad me sentía muy incomoda llegamos al piso que me dijo el azabache y solo vi como se seraba la puerta del elevador con el azabache y Hinata adentro solo _**rezo por kami que le baya bien suerte hinata **_

**Fin pov**

**Pov Hinata**

Dios mío tengo un cliente que ago miro al joven y me pongo mas nerviosa por que… por que es un uchiha ¡ esa familia era antiguos enemigos de la empresa de mi padre si el se da cuenta que soy una hyuga deshonrare a mi familia pero aaa que ago tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a su alcoba o mas bien suite

Bien llegamos dijo el abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndome el paso

Gracias solo conteste

Cuando entramos me quede anonada realmente el lugar lucia muy elegante hermoso ase tanto tiempo que no ponía un pie en un lugar tan elegante

Aséate y ponte cómoda y cuando estés lista te espero en mi alcoba

Escuche y me ele _**al parecer todos los hombres son iguales **_,,

Una ves arreglada salí y el estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele se veía bastante guapo con la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su bien formado pecho sosteniendo una copa de vino y con sus cabellos azabaches alborotados … _**un mininito en que estoy pensando hinata concéntrate este tipo solo quiere una noche de diversión …**_

Me acerque a el tuve que reunir todas mis fuerza no me gustaba nada hacer esto pero mientras mas rápido mejor..

Que es lo que intentas hacer .. Dijo el con voz ronca

Hacer mi trabajo y que no olvides esta noche… y empecé a besar su pecho

Enserio ..

Después de esto me asuste el se me abalanzo y empezó a besar mi cuello pero algo estaba mal no podía algo dentro de mi no podía sabia que era mi trabajo pero la verdad es que odio lu odio por eso lo intente dejar después de aquel incidente yo ..

No.. PUEDO BASTA ¡

Lo aparte me arrepentí al instante el se alejo yo solo cubra con mis manos estaba temblando esto no estaba bien no ahora de seguro debe estar molesto.

Perdona no fue mi intención yo..- pero el me interrumpió

No te preocupes .- soltó una especie de gemido volteo y sonrío una sonrisa arrogante

Al parecer no eres lo que pareces

Se acerco y se puso ami alturas

Que arias si te ago una oferta

Oferta- pegunte

Si veras… iré al grano- se levanto y lo seguí con la mirada

El volteo y lo que dijo a continuación no sabia si creer lo o salir corriendo

Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi prometida- dijo esto con una sonrisa ladina

Ok esto si que fue inesperando… _**y ahora enque me e metifo kami sama realmente me odias verdad?**_

**Continuara…..**

**Ok perdón por no subir antes este cap pero andaba corta de inspiración y tenia muchos deberes pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que espero que les aya gustado sugerencias jitomatasos son permitidos pero no ofensivos jeje tratare de ir mejorando y perdonen la ortografía jeje y esta algo confuso el final pero en el siguiente cap entenderán por que sasuke le dio esa oferta Hinata jiji**

**Hinata: eto diana chan podrías liberar a sasuke kun**

**Yo: no el se lo merece (viendo a su dirección)**

**El castigo de sasuke fue estar atado a una silla frente al computador viendo doujinshis e imágenes narusasu XD) **

**Hinata: es que esta muy palido**

**Yo : (haber espera lo pica con un palito ) sasuke ?**

**Sasuke : x,x**

**Hinata: hay no **

**Yo: (lo desato ) ey reacciona **

**Sasuke : (regresa en si) jeeje no sabia que naru fuera tan lindo ¡**

**Yo : O.o que?**

**Hinata quee¡**

**Sasuke : ahora entiendo por que les gusta tanto naruto por ceirto narutito donde estas ¡**

**Hinata :sasuke … ( se desmaya)**

**Yo hinata¡ dios mio que ISE le leva el cerebro a sasuke tranquila hina lo salvare**

**Sasuke ( va tras naruto ) **

**Yo : ey tu vuelve aquí¡**

**Naruto pero que wuaaa Sasuke no aléjate…. Ay por dios **

**Yo : sasuk- O/o ay dios eso no detente no lo violes ¡**

**Esta historia continuara XD**


End file.
